Behind the Shades
by White as Sin
Summary: A duelist thinks about her past, her present, and her future looking through her deck. And also her true self... fanfic for Isle of Lost Illusions!


Behind the Shades  
  
A/N: Well¡¦ have you ever heard of a fanfic of a fanfic? If not, here's one! It's   
based on "Isle of Lost Illusions" by Murakumo. You don't have to read that fiction   
in order to understand it. But doing so will help you understand the characters in   
this. Only one of the characters is mine (Sora Yamazaki), the rest belong to other   
authors and readers on this website. I give them credit for those characters and   
the plotline that inspired this. Without further adieu, the story¡¦  
  
~*~  
  
I picked up my Ray Ban sunglasses from their usual place in my pocket. For a   
long moment, I only looked at them, my dark brown eyes examining them.   
Sunlight wafted on me as I stood there, my black jacket on the ground. People   
would think I was ordinary and maybe pretty, with my shoulder length black hair   
with gold streaks, my tanned skin, and physically fit body, but I don't care about   
appearances.  
  
On reflection, I set my sunglasses down and picked up my newest card. The Red   
Eyes Black Dragon, one of most rare cards in Duel Monsters. Shuffling through   
my deck, I looked at the familiar allies I had in my deck. There was the Guardian   
of the Elements in her white robe and orbs, the Dark Magician Girl with that tall   
hat and wand, and so many more. They all seemed to regard me seriously and I   
nodded back at them politely. I do believe in the heart of the cards, and these   
were not my servants, they were my allies, and my friends. Then as I shuffled   
through it, I found the one card that had carried me this far. Of course I didn't   
hold it higher than any other, but I owed much to this simple magic card.  
  
The Looking Glass. I closed my eyes, thinking a silent prayer. Life truly was   
unfair at times, but I remembered what my uncle told me, so long ago:  
  
"Remember Ying fa, bad things happen to good people many times, and we   
cannot do anything about it. But all we can do is go on, time does not wait for   
anyone, for it is a power within itself."  
  
I whispered, "But sometimes it's so hard, Uncle."  
  
Then I wiped away a stray tear. It nearly fell upon the picture of the Amazon   
Archer on top of the deck at the moment. She seemed almost kind as she looked   
up at me. I smiled at her gently.  
  
People think I'm cold from time to time, or a ditz, or just weird. Maybe, but I don't   
let many people grow close to me. I guess it's because of my past. The truth is,   
I'm none of those things. Do you know why I love these shades? Because they   
hide my eyes, covering them up so no one can look into them. It frightens and   
mystifies people, but they protect me.  
  
I have so many names. I was Ying fa to my parents and to my remaining family. I   
am Nataku to others who do not know me very well and some friends. But to my   
closest friends and to my darkest enemies, I am Sora Yamazaki, duelist.  
  
Putting my deck together again, I smiled at the top card. Guardian of Elements.   
Always so faithful, she was one of my favorite cards. The look on the woman's   
face was gentle, and motherly as she stared up at me. Gently, I pushed my deck   
into my pocket. Picking up my jacket, I tied it around my waist securely. Also, I   
picked up my backpack, stuffed full of the essentials I had packed. Something fell   
out of an open pocket. Puzzled, I picked it up.  
  
It was one of those photo holders. How did it get into my backpack. Picking it up,   
I opened it, unfolding out the clear cases inside. The first picture was of my   
grandparents and me as an infant. My grandmother was still alive and I   
supported her with the money I earned from odd jobs I did and tournaments I   
won, but my grandfather was dead. The second was one of me older, and my   
parents. They smiled up at me cheerfully. The next few were singles of my   
parents, my uncle, my grandparents, and me. Then there were a few more of my   
friends. Jason grinned at me, Justin smiled shyly, Max smirked, Serena beamed   
(Sunshine on her shoulder), Amber winked. I sighed. They were part of my   
family, all of them.  
  
I would never let them be hurt, never. I would rather die¡¦ Looking at my dueling   
glove, I saw its one emerald glint in the light.  
  
"Hey Nataku!" came Jason's voice. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
I smiled, shaking my head, before calling back, "Just wait a second already!"  
  
Putting the photo holder into my pocket, I patted it softly, as if to draw comfort   
from it, before putting on my sunglasses. Shouldering my backpack securely, I   
looked at myself in the tiny mirror of my compact. It was the start of a new day,   
with so many possibilities. Maybe soon I won't be known only as the girl behind   
the shades¡¦  
  
@-----------------------------------  
  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Please be honest. I prefer constructive criticism   
and clear reviews. 


End file.
